


Everything Will Flow  逐流

by boccaroteapot



Category: Ready Player One (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:54:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26920963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boccaroteapot/pseuds/boccaroteapot
Summary: 为何字数统计不计标点符号【捶桌】简中标点符号很重要！
Relationships: Parzival | Wade Watts/Nolan Sorrento
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	Everything Will Flow  逐流

1.

韦德是事情发生两天之后才从莫罗那儿收到消息。莫罗有朋友的朋友周末一起吃了顿晚饭，也都是一个圈子里的人，内部消息传得很快，于是那天开完例会，韦德原本打算回自己工作室进绿洲放松一下，莫罗却叫住了他。

“你知道吗？”莫罗在空荡荡的会议室里，站在桌边，伸手整理一沓资料。当韦德停下脚步回望他的时候，莫罗继续道，“他们说索伦托自杀了。”

他们已经接管绿洲五年的时间，IOI倒闭已久，已经沦为了一个很遥远的概念。此时韦德听到索伦托名字，心里已经感觉非常陌生了。他甚至多花了两秒钟才反应过来。“啊，那个索伦托？不可能吧？”

“为什么不可能？”

就是不太对劲。脆弱等形容在韦德心里就是和索伦托那样的人不沾边，邪恶，哈，冷酷，绝对，自杀？——他又是想靠这个得到什么？韦德心里这样想，却没说出来。万一这是真的，他这句话可就过分恶毒了。所以他将信将疑：“……他还在监狱里呢，对吧？怎么没在新闻里看到？”

莫罗摆了摆手，“哈……过气的家伙只会变成圈内人的笑柄谈资，没有什么新闻价值。”他虽然这么说，语气却很柔和，还有些担忧。“……我也不知道他现在情况如何。应该没死，否则就有新闻了。”

韦德摸了摸脸颊，对他说道：“你也不知道那到底是不是真的——或许他根本就没事，现在还坐在监狱里缝兔子玩偶呢。”

这场对话结束得很快，韦德原本也没太放在心上，毕竟索伦托对他而言毕竟已经是过去式了……就，你懂的，当你还是个年轻人的时候，你的人生滚滚向前，势必有些跟不上的人或事物被抛在脑后。曾几何时索伦托也是一座险峻的高山，横在他的前路上，而如今一切都是过去式了，回望过去，韦德早就不太恨那家伙了。就像那些因为看不见而憎恨光的瞎子，韦德只觉得他有些可怜。

然而当天晚上，他跟爱丽丝通电话的时候，韦德又想起这件事了。于是他将跑步机放缓，调整了一下呼吸，问她：“我请教你一件事。”韦德说。

“……如果有一个人，我们只是假设真的有这么一个人：他真的很坏，好吧也没有很坏，就是……冥顽不灵，自大傲慢，还惹人讨厌，他做过伤害别人的事——没有人死，万幸，但当他那么做的时候根本没在乎过这一点——”韦德换了口气，“……你觉得我该恨他吗？”

“狗屎。”爱丽丝说，“诺兰·索伦托？”

韦德吓得差点跌倒，赶忙抓紧了跑步机的扶手。“都说了是假设了。”

“可你真的没认识过几个真人。”

“我开始觉得非常尴尬了，所以我们今天就到这儿吧——”

“等等，韦德，”爱丽丝打断了他，“如果是别人的话我不知道，但是索伦托，他……嗯……我不觉得，不是恨不恨的问题，就只是……”

韦德关掉跑步机，抓起毛巾擦汗，走到窗边，耐心地等着。

“他已经输了，不是吗？”耳机里爱丽丝说道，“应该是他恨你才对。”

有好几秒，韦德没说话。他只是注视着落地窗外的都市夜景。从三十六层的顶层公寓向下俯瞰市中心，会很容易让人产生自己说世界之王的幻觉。韦德忽然就释然了，他是那种稀有的pvp素质玩家，在一次对局之后无论输赢都会真心实意地打GG的那种。接着他忽然想，如果是诺兰，绝对会把他的GG当做嘲讽，并为此火冒三丈。

结束了通话，这让韦德心烦意乱了大半天的消息头一次不再让他在意了。韦德来到冰箱拿出了一杯冰水，也终于意识到这么久了自己的脑子原来一直都晕乎乎的。

怎么会？那可是索伦托啊，那个诺兰·索伦托啊？

这天夜里睡前，韦德清空了自己明天的行程安排，他要去一趟诺兰在的州立监狱。

2.

韦德在走廊里踌躇了很久。

他花了三个小时开车到这里，今天天气还很差，韦德刚出发的时候外头万里无云，等他到了地方之后头顶就开始下暴雨。似乎这儿已经连着下了四天雨，空气湿漉漉地发冷，韦德这是自己主动驶入了雨区，怨不了别人。

当他下了车，解决了那些繁文缛节，最后终于穿过了两个操场到了这栋大楼，在狱警的陪伴下上了三楼，来到医务室外面，最后关头韦德却怯场了。

所幸狱警没催他。当你有权有势时，整个世界都会对你变得宽容且更有耐心。“您来得刚好，”狱警对韦德说，“今天上午才从医院转回来，现在他也清醒了不少，之前甚至没法对话。”

“……是真的吗？”韦德压低了声音问，“他是自杀？”

“或者你也可以管‘在禁闭室里一个人的时候用磨尖了的牙刷插进自己脖子里’这档子事叫意外。”狱警耸了耸肩，他的皮鞋尖有些破损，当他回答的时候，这胖乎乎的中年男人就心不在焉地盯着自己的鞋尖。“就像我主管和典狱长的说法那样。……您也能理解吧，这毕竟是监狱，索伦托过得不好，这里本来也就不是什么好地方。”

韦德哆嗦了一下。他原本只是以为诺兰是吞了什么不该吞的东西，或者用夹带的剃刀片割腕了之类的……不，原本他更偏向于整件事只是一个愚蠢的误会。

“操。”韦德说，“……那听上去真的太疼了。”

“可不是嘛？但规矩很严，想死可不容易。”

或许是因为他们说话的声音太大了，当韦德心里忐忑地推开门进入房间的时候，只看到床上躺着的那个人很不耐烦地正好翻身，背对着门，还把枕头盖在了耳朵上。

他尴尬到不知如何开口，这一路上想好的开场白都没用上。韦德犹豫地来到床边，自上而下地看着那个稍微蜷缩着的背影，“……我都不知道你是不是还记得我了。”他低声说，“我原本以为这不是真的，没想到，索伦托，你竟然——”

“你有什么毛病？”

这声音是从韦德身后传来的。他吓了一跳，转过身看到了自己身后还有另外一张床。在那上面，病患脖子上缠着纱布，靠着枕头坐着，他看上去精神不太好，但双眼正目光炯炯地看着韦德。诺兰的灰色头发是韦德从没见过的凌乱，左翘一下右翘一下的，这奇怪地显得他很年轻。

在诺兰掌下还扣着一本书，名字被盖住了，韦德看不见。

韦德转身看了看自己之前对着说话的床，又看了看诺兰，又看了看身后的床。

“见过科恩，因为失眠症过来请求开点药的。”诺兰说。

他的声音听上去有些沙哑，说话肯定对他来说还很费劲，但诺兰大概觉得在嘲讽韦德面前一切伤痛都可以忍耐，所以他嘴上才挂着一个兴致不太高的弧度，挑起眉看着韦德。“……我还记得你，韦德·沃兹。你仍然蠢得要命。”

诺兰停下来，安静地等着韦德的回答，而后者耳畔响起爱丽丝的声音。应该是他恨你才对。

“……为什么？”憋了好久，韦德只说出这个。紧接着他就觉得唐突了，这问题就他们两个现在的关系来说，的确亲密过头了。

果然，诺兰几乎没有半分犹豫，“你来做什么？”他反问。

韦德抓了抓头发，“……我路过这边，想起来有人说过你身上出了什么事……顺便就来看看你死没死。”

“所以你现在看到了。”

“嗯。”这下完了，韦德又不知道该说什么了。诺兰可没什么好心来帮他缓和气氛，他只是一动不动地坐在原处，看着韦德好像他是什么令人费解的奇异生物。在这尴尬的沉默中，韦德也在打量他。

可能是因为这个发型的原因，虽然已经过去了五年，但诺兰看上去没老太多，只是眼角一些细碎的皱纹被拉得更长……惨了。韦德哆嗦了一下，意识到自己竟然把诺兰的模样记得这么清楚，这可能多多少少跟自己闲得没事时就拿出那次诺兰同他连线时候的影像记录回顾也有关系。但他真的就下意识地想知道诺兰笑起来的时候他眼角那些皱纹的样子。

韦德不自在地调整了一下领口。“好吧。”他说，“那我就……祝你早日康复。”韦德从口袋里掏出了一张自己的名片，上面有他的私人电话和邮箱。他将这张名片递给诺兰，后者没接，他等了几秒，尴尬地把它放在了床边的小柜上。“如果你想联系我的话。”

“联系你做什么？”

“我也不知道，你就收着吧。”韦德回答。可以打电话给他，在下次诺兰决定用牙刷把自己戳个大洞之前？但这样说就太……好像他在试图跟诺兰成为朋友似的。

转身离开医务室，韦德原本想说的很多话都没说，而且他现在紧张得额头上全是细汗。房间里太热了，外面的暴雨打湿了他大半个裤脚，此时也相当难受。走到门前的时候，韦德又转过头最后看了一眼诺兰。

索伦托坐在床上，仍然以那种韦德搞不懂的眼神盯着他看，好像要把他的背影用热视线烧化。

“保重(Take care)。”韦德说。

诺兰却开口了：“……你来得不是时候。”

“怎么说？”

“滚吧。”诺兰恶狠狠地说。

韦德自讨没趣，推门离开的身影灰溜溜的。

在走廊外，身材胖大的狱警正在等他，见韦德出来了，冲他点点头，接着陪他一起走向电梯。“他到底是怎么回事？”韦德心里糊里糊涂的，不太舒服，问狱警，“你说他过得不太好，那又是怎么回事？”

“哦。”狱警最开始含糊其辞，韦德也不是什么小孩子了，他从钱夹里拿出三张钞票，卷起来塞进狱警手里，后者才开口：“他可不太招人喜欢，”狱警说，“这年头没那么多金融诈骗犯或者其他文质彬彬的家伙进来了，都是实打实的变态。索伦托不合群。”

“有人揍他？”

“一开始是，后来他话少了，那些人就变着花作弄他。”狱警又一次结接过了韦德递过去的钱，“这又是为了什么？这消息不值这么多，问谁都知道。”

“帮我个忙，”韦德按下电梯的按钮，“想办法照顾一下，我不想看到他死在这里面。如果你不行，帮我找个可以帮到的人。”

狱警觉得麻烦不太想插手，但还是收下了钱。“……照我说，沃兹先生，那你就得想办法把他弄出去。越快越好，那些人已经不是在开玩笑了。”

“我知道了。”即使还没有拿定主意，韦德还是这样答应了下来。

事情到此就告一段落，韦德以为自己虽然没能做到跟过去和解，但至少应当已经算是对得起自己的良心，结果没想到，从他这一天回去之后，当天晚上开始韦德就开始睡不好。

自从他三年前跟阿忒宓斯分手之后，韦德已经有好久没有跟人建立过新的亲密关系了。就算现在身价如此，韦德·沃兹仍然没学会如何跟女孩子搭话，他连新朋友都没有，绿洲和在绿洲里认识的网友还是他的一切，现在连爱丽丝都搬去斐济常住了，他孤家寡人，因为害怕对别的生命负责，别说宠物，连盆花都不肯养——这直接导致凌晨三点，韦德·沃兹从床上爬起来，彻底放弃了尝试入睡，疲惫至极，却不知道能找谁聊聊。

韦德从冰箱里拿了瓶冰镇的气泡水，来到书桌面前在草稿上写写画画。他原计划是策划一下竞速飞车下个月的更新模块，这几周以来他一直有个点子——但总又走神。

他又忍不住地开始想，诺兰对自己做下那么残忍的事，那时候他在想什么？

韦德摸了摸脖子，趴在桌子上，又翻出五年前诺兰跟自己“约谈”时候的影音录像。

失眠真的让人神志不清，意志薄弱，韦德·沃兹一时不知道自己这是无聊还是孤独。

3.

韦德这个月过生日，朋友们在绿洲里给他搞了个惊喜派对。阿奇把自己的工作室布置成了蝙蝠洞，他们所有人难得都凑在了一起。

在绿洲里过生日有几点好处，首先，你会拥有各种现实世界难以想象的特效，其次，在这之后你不用打扫卫生，最后，你不会喝得宿醉。

韦德从绿洲退出来，天色尚早，甚至还来得及让他给自己再做一杯芹菜橙子奇异果混合的健康果汁。他检查了一下邮箱，却在里面发现了一个非常奇怪的玩意。是一个信封，要不是上面的地址写着州监狱的话，韦德就把它当广告传单丢掉了。果汁也在这时候打好了，他拿着这封信回到屋内，坐在吧台前，就着这味道令人流泪的果汁拆开了信封。

里面是一张贺卡，二十年前还很流行的那种，纸质的，打开来写着生日快乐。署名是索伦托，祝语下还写着两行字，说抱歉上次见面结果不是很好，但很感谢你上次能来看我，那对我来说意味着很多。

“操。”韦德情不自禁地说，把贺卡放回吧台，抱着杯子躲远了点。

诺兰肯定是疯了。

韦德花了接下来的二十分钟，来试图从这张贺卡上的各个细节上找出点嘲讽或者恶意的蛛丝马迹。但都没有，诺兰字迹一丝不苟，十分清晰，也没有任何能让人产生联想的暗喻之类的——他说得很清楚明白，一点儿都没给韦德发散思维的空间。这是什么善意的信号吗？

仰头将果汁一饮而尽，韦德有那么几秒觉得自己无所不能。这可是他的生日呢，这是有buff加成，他握了握拳，拿出手机查了一下号码，打给了州立监狱。

各种转接和等待，最后他真的得到回复几乎又是十多分钟之后。电话里的女声犹豫地再次跟他确认了一下，他要找的人是否是诺兰·索伦托。

“这周三的时候发生了一场……意外。”她说，“嗯……索伦托先生现在正在医务室，他还没醒。”

韦德有好半天没说出话来。他找到自己刚刚拆下来的信封，翻过来查看邮戳，这封贺卡是周三寄出的。

“什么意外？”

“嗯……我相信应该是……他的左臂被严重地划伤了。被他自己。所以说是意外。”

挂了电话，韦德盯着那张贺卡。他是真的不懂了，这到底是为什么。诺兰为什么这么做，以及为什么这么对他。然而在韦德的心底，他知道，有那么很些微，很朦胧的一点点，他有点理解诺兰。在那心底隐秘的一角里，韦德知道诺兰没有他们所有人以外的那样冷酷恶毒，他只是一个……他给韦德送生日贺卡真的就只是因为韦德那天去看他。

那场会面肯定让诺兰觉得耻辱，脆弱，但同时韦德知道自己绝对是做对了什么的。他只是没有做到足够。

韦德拿起电脑，开始搜索割腕自杀。在诸多自杀方式里，割腕痛苦最大，且成功率最低，韦德看了半小时资料，意识到如果是自己，不是绝对没其他办法了，一定无论如何都不会选择割腕。

接着他打了个电话给律师，在这之后是自己的助理。这两通电话之后，韦德站起身，去洗漱了一下，换了身衣服，拿起车钥匙就出了门。

这就是为什么诺兰在四个小时之后醒来的时候，就发现韦德坐在他身边的椅子上，床边柜子上还摆了束花。

韦德穿了一套休闲西服，打扮得不错，但连着几个小时的车程还是让他头发乱了点。他手里抓着一个保鲜杯，正在用一根粗吸管喝里面的饮料。无论那是什么，它的颜色和韦德此时的表情一样可怕，所以估计味道也不太行。

诺兰侧着头，足足盯了他接近二十秒，才意识到那是韦德·沃兹。

“……你他妈怎么在这儿？”诺兰沙哑着嗓子问，“你失业了所以每天没事做吗，沃兹？”

韦德回答：“今天是周五。”

“所以？”

“我收到了你的生日贺卡。”

诺兰不说话了。他把头转了回去，只是看着天花板。韦德就坐在他床的左侧，只要一低头就能看到他缠着一圈圈纱布的左手臂。诺兰的伤口有两道，几乎竖着把从手腕到手肘的位置连接了起来，所幸伤口不是太深，但那也仍旧非常非常地疼。

韦德低声开口，“谢谢。我是说，我已经有好几年没收到过贺卡了，事实上，从来没有过。”诺兰没回答，所以他问，“你为什么一直这么做？”

“……而我甚至连这一件事都做不好。”诺兰回答。他声音好像有一点儿哆嗦。

椅子吱嘎一声，韦德站了起来，来到床边，低头看着诺兰，这下后者就必须看着他了。“你得离开这儿，得到正规医生的处方。”

诺兰眼眶果然泛红，但他紧紧绷着嘴角，就这么瞪着韦德。韦德不打算退让，坚定地回望。过了几秒，诺兰终于调整好了自己的声音，他开口：“你觉得我疯了吗？”

韦德决定把这当做退让的讯号。“不，”他的声音柔和了起来，“我觉得你需要一点点帮忙。”

“我只需要更有效的法子。”

“可以，如果那就是你想要的。”韦德却没劝他。在诺兰的注视中，他坐回了椅子上，“打个比方，我能帮你找个好地方，肯定比黑漆漆的禁闭室或者牢房上铺要好很多。但在那之前，首先，我们得想办法把你弄出去。”

诺兰觉得自己开始跟不上了，“——弄出去？”

“……你想要出去吗？”韦德认认真真地问他。

过了好一会儿，诺兰才重新出声。“……你想要什么？”

韦德反应了一小会儿，才意识到他在想什么。说实话，韦德从进来开始，心里就完全没底。他装得很辛苦，一直插在裤子口袋里的左手实际上一直绞着布料，掌心湿漉漉地出汗——他就是想让自己看起来从容点儿，不像那种扑上去大叫你怎么能这么做并且一把鼻涕一把泪地哭让我帮帮你吧的小年轻，那也太蠢了，也一点儿都不帅。刚刚那几句都是他在心里排练了好几次的，现在这个场景韦德还没来得及练习，这是演出事故，糟了。

是他之前超水平发挥，现在诺兰把他当城府深沉的商界大佬了？这么问，表示诺兰以为这是一场交易。

其实交易也不错，韦德能趁机提出点过分要求应当都ok。但情急之下，他也想不出什么来。归根溯源，韦德·沃兹确实什么都不图，就是看诺兰这样子，他心里难受，觉得这不应该。

他没什么想要的。

韦德的手摸到了自己装在西装内袋里的那张生日贺卡。

“这只是为了你的贺卡。”他开口，脸上没什么表情，肢体语言也很从容，“这对我来说也只是举手之劳罢了。”

临出门前，韦德又想起了什么，他问：“是真的吗？你在贺卡上写的东西，是认真的吗？”

诺兰很显然并不想谈这个，至少不是当面谈。但韦德等在那里，非得要一个答案，否则怎么都不离开。所以他不太情愿地挤出了一句话：“……怎么，你难道还觉得自己值得我说谎吗？”

“没什么，”韦德对他略带紧张地微笑了一下，“那就好。谢谢你送我贺卡，真的，我很高兴。”

说完，他没敢再等诺兰的反应，直接推门走了出去。

走廊里有数那个胖狱警送他到电梯门。韦德和他一起来到电梯间，没有第一时间按下按键，而是低声问他：“怎么回事？”

“那老兄有问题，”狱警回答，“好吧，我说点你不知道的。他进来有五年多了，再有三个月就到六年了，对吧？我查了一下记录，从没见过任何人联系他，他也没跟外面有过任何通信，直到周三……周三那天他往外寄了封信，我想。当天晚上他回到牢房，熄灯后没多久就，”他咧着嘴比了个手势。

“这我也知道，他给我寄了个生日贺卡。”

“哦。”狱警后退了半步，好好打量了一下韦德。“这我就不知道了。”

韦德烦闷地摸了摸下巴。

“别想太多了，这或许是那种求救信号也说不定，你懂吗？我有个远亲舅舅，他在28年还是29年的时候在华盛顿纪念碑那儿自焚了，那个年代好多人做这种疯狂事，抗议种族政策之类的，”狱警说，“他那天出发前给我妈打了个电话，还问候了其他家人，没一个人听出来他不对劲。”

“……老天，那太可怕了。”韦德听得认真，脸色苍白。

“谁说不是呢，那时候人人都好像这世界完蛋了，实在没法活了似的，但看看现在，我们这代还不是好好的在混日子。”狱警帮韦德按下了下行按钮，又拍了拍自己的肚子，“……倒是我老妈，她总觉得如果她那时候察觉出了什么，或许就能阻止他做傻事。”

韦德没说话，他陷入了思索。电梯发出叮的一声，没多久就在他面前打开了门。韦德皱着眉走了进去，他站在电梯里，却伸手按住了开门的按钮，叫住了已经准备转身离开的狱警。

“你觉得那有用吗？”他问。

“什么？”

“如果你母亲当年真的从那通电话里听出了什么——”

“哦。”狱警慢吞吞地说，“谁知道呢。那她至少做过什么，也不会在临终前还惦记着把这件事讲给我们每一个孩子听了吧。”

韦德看了他一会儿，点了点头。“谢谢。”

4\. 

韦德走的时候大概是六七点钟，他离开之后止痛药效过了，诺兰疼得躺在床上什么都说不出来，并且头晕脑胀。

他不知道韦德在算计什么，现在这个状况也没办法仔细思考。诺兰按了几次止痛泵，他觉得饿，想要喝水，但他也清楚没人会过来照顾他。大概只有等到他再次能够活动之后才能自己去弄了。

昏昏沉沉的，诺兰竭力地想要转移自己的注意力，这是他在这些日子里越来越熟悉的操作。他想让自己尽快入睡，入睡后一切就会容易很多，多数时候醒着的世界才让人难以忍受。他的目光落在天花板上的日光灯上，再转到一侧，看着自己身边另一张空床铺，最后他侧着头，盯着韦德带来的那束花看。

还有可能吗？韦德表示可以把他弄出去，重新回到自由世界，诺兰还能将自己原本业已结束的人生继续下去吗？

这就好像给一具木乃伊浇水，指望它能爬起来。

到底是他做错了哪一点，世界上那么多人，他偏偏惹到了韦德·沃兹的注意。更要命的是，每次韦德那样过来跟他说话，诺兰就觉得好像那年轻人往自己身上系了一根细线，将他们两个连在一起，诺兰站在河中心，想要就这么让湍急的水流将自己带走，而韦德则一手里攥着这些丝线，一手拿着给园艺浇花水壶，对他说，等等，别走，我可以帮你一点点小忙。

在诺兰断断续续的梦里，他梦见这河水从他的脚腕处升起，爬升到腰，然后淹没他的胸口。这让他呼吸困难，站立不稳。

当他把视线投向远处，能看到自己一生中见过的每一个人都正在河水中被推着向前，而他站在原处，被丢下了，遗忘了。人们路过他，但他只是一块耻辱的瘢痕，所有人都拒绝看见他，他们只是结伴向前，向前。

当诺兰醒来，他想，自己如果当初在韦德拿到金蛋的那一刻开枪，一切会不会不同——无论是对韦德开枪，还是对他自己，那结果一定都比现在好。

他隔壁原本的空床上趴着一个人，正抓着被单发出呜呜的怪叫。诺兰疲惫读看了眼墙上的时钟。那上面显示凌晨两点半。

“嘿，科恩，科恩，”诺兰低声叫着，直到对方暂时停了下来，转头看着他。“你能……你能把那边柜子上的那杯水给我吗？”

那个有些低智的大块头缓缓地走到了诺兰引导他前往的那个柜子前。

“对，就是那个，谢了。”

科恩看着那个一次性纸杯，然后在诺兰的注视下，抬手将它打翻了，接着蹿回了自己的床，继续怪叫起来。

诺兰收回了目光，开始平静地诅咒他：“……你后半辈子每天都会继续失眠，你知道吗？就因为这杯水。以后你每次准备入睡的时候，你都会想起这杯水。”

纸杯横在柜面上，里面的水流下来，沿着柜子边缘，一滴滴地砸在地砖上。这声音让诺兰想起自己切开手腕的那个晚上，睡在他下铺的舍友那天早些时候出狱了，整个牢房就只有他一个，诺兰把手伸出床栏，让血落到地上，过了一阵，他就听到这种慢慢的滴水声。

一切都糟透了。

他确实想要出去。

诺兰想起上一次他躺在这儿。那时候他脖子还痛得要命，医务室的护士给了他一本所谓健康心灵之类的三流鸡汤破书，但他实在没别的东西用来打发时间，所以只能翻翻那个垃圾读物，结果没几页就被彻底激怒了。

那上面说对人生失去希望者都是孤独和失败所致，最需要的就是跟人建立联系，交朋友或者开展一段恋爱关系就能解决。

当时诺兰怒气冲冲地放下书本，在心里痛骂了作者和主流世界所有那些过着一帆风顺的好日子的走运家伙们。

他看着病房的门，绝望地想，好啊，建立关系，如果有任何人来看他，任何人，就现在走进来，他就拿出这辈子最大的耐心去跟那个家伙去建立关系，他发誓自己会竭尽全力地去喜欢对方，来一段恋爱，或许，总之是任何可以让他看起来像个正常人似的操作。

诺兰在心里倒计时，从二十开始，一直到七，那禁闭的房门都没有任何变化。随着数字越来越少，他越发感到刻骨的孤独。

我在想什么啊？

数字到了三，走廊上由远及近传来说话的声音。

一。门开了，韦德·沃兹走了进来。

任何语言都没法形容诺兰当时内心的震惊程度，他怀疑这是个噩梦，一个恶作剧，或者更可怕，韦德来是为了嘲笑他的——但都没有。这些年的上流生活没让沃兹变得油滑，这男孩好像一直生活在一个真空泡泡里似的，在和诺兰说话时，甚至仍然不敢长时间地注视他的眼睛。

在他离开时，甚至对诺兰说保重。韦德关门时的背影看上去委屈巴巴的，几乎让诺兰要对他心生愧疚了。

韦德来得不是时候。太不是时候了。

世界上有那么多人，那么多扇门，偏偏是他，偏偏是诺兰对着赌咒发誓的病房门。

接下来几天诺兰都没休息好，一方面是因为伤口愈合得很差，另一方面，他总是在想韦德的那张蠢脸。

细想的话，韦德长得不差。而且跟他做朋友或者别的什么，绝对都对诺兰来说很有利。韦德对自己身边的人都非常优厚，诺兰或许能让他把自己弄出去，借助韦德，他或许可以重新开始，甚至——如果他真的能做到的话——还能重返业界。

从诺兰产生这个念头开始，他就情不自禁地对自己感到越发恶心。

花了一个多月，诺兰的伤口才终于愈合，但还需要一段时间才能彻底移除包扎，阴雨天他的伤口总是像有一万只蚂蚁在上面爬一样难受，还肿胀发热，搞得他时不时发烧。

周二，诺兰发现三天后是韦德·沃兹的生日。因为绿洲商城正大张旗鼓地宣传两天后的打折促销活动，都是为了给大英雄帕西瓦尔庆生。诺兰纠结了一整天，周三白天，他还是找了个贺卡，给韦德写了个生日祝福。他告诉自己这是为了应付自己的良心，因为那天他明明发过誓，要对什么人尽量好一点，即使那个人是韦德·沃兹，他也得遵守承诺。

贺卡写的时候他还是蛮真心的。说实话，韦德来看他的时候，他们度过的那短短的、不到两分钟的时间，是诺兰对自己感觉最好的一段时间。他已经陷入自暴自弃与随波逐流的状态里接近五年，只有韦德和他在一个空间里的时候诺兰才重温起尊严和放松的味道。这感觉也太可悲了。

或许是因为不管怎样，反正韦德已经见过他最低劣的那一面了。

诺兰没太斟酌这贺卡上的遣词造句，他也没指望这贺卡能派上什么用场——一般来说现在很少有人实时查看自己的实体邮箱，韦德大概已经住那种他几个月才回一次的顶级豪宅了。

原本他想着这东西大概也到不了韦德手里，那就随便写点什么也行，写到最后一句的时候，诺兰原本还想告诉韦德，或许这世界就需要他这种蠢货也说不定，但贺卡上空间有限，他犹豫了一下，又觉得写上这句话实在太过多愁善感，诺兰不想让韦德得意洋洋，更不想吓到他，所以就在这里结束，接下来的空白处签上了自己的名字。

当诺兰把这贺卡寄出去，他感觉终于松了口气。

就这样吧。他告诉自己，我尽力了。没有更近一步了，没有再多祈求了。就这样吧。

那天夜里诺兰躺在床上，他想着那张飞向莽莽荒原，被人遗忘的未知远方的那张贺卡，又没法入睡。他不觉得自己这是失眠，这些年来诺兰已经习惯了，所以他只是躺在原处，想理清自己的思绪，至少找出一条能让自己稍微放松些的思维方式。

然而诺兰只是越来越崩溃。他那有关河流的幻觉里，在远处伴着浪花向前奔突前行的背影变成了韦德·沃兹。少年人从他身边匆匆路过，然后向前，向前。沃兹的身影逐渐变得越发挺拔，幸福，他围绕在全世界对他的爱和敬仰里，人们关注着他的孤独和挣扎，为他的才华和性格魅力发疯或流泪，而诺兰站在原地，水流在他身侧分开，又在他前方合拢，那艰辛、狂暴、面目狰狞又美得令人窒息的世道轻飘飘地绕过他，诺兰没法呼吸，他知道自己搁浅了，对韦德的嫉妒像把砍刀似的将他劈得体无完肤。但在内心深处，诺兰清晰地知道，韦德值得他拥有的一切，而自己都是自找的。

他爬下床，因为他有冲动自己必须离开原处，做些什么，或者只是走一走，以免那些念头将他活活压死。

诺兰知道自己动作要轻，再轻些。他在牢房中央狭窄的空地上踱步，他又再想那张贺卡。诺兰期望自己能变成那两张中间带着折痕的硬纸卡，这样他就能从这自作之孽之中飞出去，来到外面，即使在哪个角落腐烂也好过被人用审视的、戏谑的目光时不时打量。

他又不想承认自己的卑劣和丑恶，但紧接着，诺兰想到，从监狱出去的所有东西都会被仔细检查，就连他从自己干涸的心里挤出的最后一丝善意也会被什么人上下打量，他没有秘密，他做的一切都是谈资和笑柄——如果有人觉得诺兰·索伦托身上还仅存这么一点价值的话。诺兰清楚规矩，他知道一切。

会有人用两根手指夹着它，跟同事打趣。他们会在那狭窄的值班室传递那张纸片，用夸张搞怪的语气读它，议论诺兰在这张贺卡后隐藏的那些阴险动机。

诺兰在一片黑暗中瞪着走廊上的灯光，他能听见那些嘲笑声。这一切不就是他活该吗？当他第一次这么干的时候，这就已经注定了。

老天啊，他不想死，谁想呢？只是活着不知不觉就变成了一件令人实在难以忍受的可怕差事，这就像你彻底玩坏了一个存档，你想做的一切只有退出游戏，或者删档重来。他不能重来，但他真的没法再继续了。

巡视的狱警路过，在诺兰的号间前停下，用警棍敲了敲栏杆。

“回你的位置上去。”对方说。

好，好，否则呢？

诺兰站在原地，浑身冷汗，他看了狱警一会儿，直到对的不耐烦地发出几声催促，然后他转过身，来到了床铺边，缓缓地坐下了。

狱警也是例行公事，他才不管诺兰到底要不要睡觉。看着诺兰在床上躺下，也就继续沿着走廊向前，离开了这里。

而诺兰躺在那里，他的心脏仍然在狂跳，血液流淌的声音震耳欲聋。他想，河流就在我脑子里。他是全知全能的哑巴，他是能看见一切的瞎子。我不是那样的人。诺兰想告诉这世上每一个人，但他知道没人关心，没有相信，甚至没人知道他是谁。他搁浅在五年前，整个世界都在五年后的浪头上向前流淌。所有他说出的话只是狡辩，所有他的挣扎只是试图逃避。这世界很小，河道狭窄，容不下一个罪人的切实苦痛忧愁。为什么在意呢？他又不值得。

这一切只是他太软弱，没法像其他正常人一样处理孤独和失败。他甚至弯不下腰对韦德说一声对不起，请帮我——诺兰·索伦托甚至没法提起嘴角，给为他担忧的韦德一个微笑。

他只想躲起来。离开那些目光，只是因为它们大错特错而自己又没法改变。

诺兰想离开这条湍急冰冷的大河。

将手伸向上方，诺兰躺在舍友的床上，上面是他自己的床板。州监狱的设施有待更新，一切过于陈旧，上次德菲逊帮的人趁停电时在这里揍他，他们将诺兰丢来丢去，诺兰记得自己的后背撞塌了这上下两层的铁架床。监狱方只用了几个木板和几下敲敲打打就修好了它，现在，诺兰的手指摸到了新加上去的螺丝钉。他用力地捏着它旋转，然后是下一个。

接近六分钟之后，他稍稍冷静了一点，在诺兰掌心已经有两只手指长的钝钉。用来固定支架的铁片松动了，他将它取了下来，拿在手里，感受着它边缘尖利的棱角。

然后诺兰从这张床铺上下来，爬上梯子，回到了自己的床铺上躺好。

这是他自己的位置。

狱警又一次在走廊上路过。他看了一眼诺兰的号间，没有发现异常，脚步没有停留。

诺兰等他走远了，然后将那铁片按上自己的左手腕。

“你想喝点水吗？”

诺兰忽然惊醒。他意识到自己不知什么时候又睡了过去，墙上的时钟显示四点二十，快要天亮了。值班护士戴尔站在他的床前，手里拿着块塑料记录板。见他睁开了眼睛，戴尔又问了一遍：“想喝点水吗？”

浑浑噩噩。诺兰心想。这一切都糟透了，我再也好不起来了。

“……是的。”他沙哑地开口，“劳驾。”

5.

纵使韦德不断地催了好几次，律师也花了一个多月才办妥手续。他们好像搞了一次上诉和减刑，韦德没有太关注，他被股东们抓去开会，这个季节不太清闲，还有一个多月就是圣诞假期了，很多被积压了一年的事务都必须提上日程。还有一些其他的事，比如绿洲的影响扩大，联合国那边也有了几项条例专门针对他们明年的区域性运营，还有令人头疼的诺贝尔奖——说真的，谁现在还关注那玩意啊？韦德又被提名了，他年年陪跑，说实话，也就前两次还有新鲜感，现在只觉得烦心。

为了防止中间再出什么岔子，韦德有空的时候会打电话给索伦托。每次都要像之前那样等接近二十分钟，但至少每一次诺兰最终都会接起电话。

最开始韦德会假装自己不知道怎么办(好吧有时候的确有点手足无措)，拿自己遇到的小问题出来请教诺兰有没有什么解决办法。

比如说今年的诺奖提名这档子事，韦德说完后，诺兰在电话那边嗤之以鼻。

“你就炫耀吧。”他说。

被他这么说，实际上韦德也有点得意起来了。“嘿，我可是认真问的。”

诺兰迟了两秒才回话，韦德在这边都能想象出他不耐烦地白眼的样子。“我想想——离颁奖还有两周，你可以抓紧时间做点什么坏事，让自己声名狼藉，他们好不得不取消提名？”

“——我还以为你会普普通通地推荐我装作没收到邮件于是顺理成章地逃掉呢。”

“是啊，你倒是提醒我了，”诺兰嘲讽道，“你最好再检查一下，是不是诈骗邮件。让我猜猜：它是不是让你先付五百美金当做入场费？”

韦德笑出来了。

他是在自己办公室打的电话，这里全透明，和外面只隔一层玻璃幕墙，他的助理正抱着一堆材料向他门口走来，此时韦德的这一笑恰好被她看到了。助理在门前站住了，惊奇地挑眉，在韦德看向她的时候，她抬了抬手腕，点了一下自己的腕表，提醒他注意时间。

“呃……抱歉我，莉莉请稍等一下，”韦德匆匆地说，“我得挂了。跟你聊天很愉快，但我这里有事要处理……”

“哦。”诺兰稍微沉默了一小会儿，然后他说，“好。”

韦德还想说点什么，但诺兰开始沉默，他一时之间不知道该怎么挂断电话。“……所以——我去检查邮件了。”

“哈，你忙去吧。”

有点尴尬，韦德舔了舔嘴唇，怅然若失地挂掉了电话。莉莉将门推开一条缝，“十分钟后有董事会议，在那之前您需要把这些东西签了。”

韦德点了点头，抓起笔。在助理把材料放在桌上之后，他脸还有点烧，为了掩饰，韦德推了推眼镜，紧皱着眉头，假装自己在很用力地翻阅手底下——无论那都是些什么——的东西。然后过了屏气凝神是二十秒，韦德放弃了。

他放下笔，看着助理：“……莉莉，问你一个不关的问题。”

“请讲。”

“要怎么讨一个人欢心？”

如果说莉莉从进门开始是在忍笑的话，现在她送了一大口气，笑容爬上了她的脸：“需要我订花吗？您今晚的行程不算太满，五点以后可以帮您空出来，我有几家适合约会的餐厅可以推荐——”

“哦不，不，不是你想的那样。”韦德一只手捂住了脸，连忙说，“算了……我自己想办法吧。”

“您之前叫我物色的房子已经准备好了。”莉莉反而回答，“二层，近郊，双车道，有后院，还有儿童房。”

韦德目瞪口呆，不知道是为她的周到感到惊喜还是为她的周到感到毛骨悚然。“我们不是那样的关系。”

“我每周从您那儿领支票，”莉莉耸了耸肩，“我不在乎。”

误会变深了。

韦德郁闷地处理完了文件，开完会之后也心神不宁的。他觉得暴躁极了，什么事都不如他所愿，即使他知道事实并非如此——明明一切都在往正确的方向发展。

他会把诺兰弄出来，给诺兰安排一个他很有可能不愿意住的房子住，然后呢？韦德弄不清楚。

最初，他想去对诺兰释放善意只是因为爱丽丝的那句话。韦德是素质型玩家，他被匹配的队友骂了都会脑子嗡嗡响很久，一想到有人恨自己，他简直受不了。而且换做他是诺兰的话，韦德扪心自问，觉得自己绝对会憎恨那个害他一下子从天上栽进泥里的毛头小子的。

憎恨，这是个多严重的词啊。不是漠视(indifference)，不是不喜欢(dislike)，而是从心底里鄙视一个人，希望他受苦，流血，去死，消失。

光是想想诺兰那样看自己，韦德都感觉心里难过。原本他不会的，原本，是指他得知诺兰在监狱里自杀前。不知怎么的，当你觉得一个人可怜的时候，你就不太再希望他要继续背负一个错误的憎恨念头了——为什么要恨自己呢？韦德想，如果我不存在，也不会改变任何事，这个世界不会变得更好或更差，诺兰在IOI时做的事也仍旧是错误的，只要是错的，总会有人站起来说不，总会有IOI以外的人，真正在乎盈利赚钱以外的那些东西的电玩爱好者，破解哈乐迪的关卡并从他手里接过彩蛋。

憎恨只是在错误的对象上白费力气，人的心是很容易疲惫的，当你在一件事上投入太多精力，其他的事都没法再去关心了。

但是在这之外，韦德这么做还有更深一层的原因。

这天晚上，他回到家里，照例给自己打了一杯果树健康汁。韦德今天尝试了新配方组合，但味道还是没有任何进步。他苦着脸小口小口地喝着这杯几乎是蓝色的饮料，再一次调出诺兰当年跟帕西瓦尔对话的那个视频录像。

他们那时候看起来真不错。

录像里的索伦托冷酷又锐不可当，而帕西瓦尔——不是韦德，而是他的角色——有着英俊的五官，潇洒的发型，甚至还有韦德这辈子都不敢染的发色，以及漂亮合适的身材。帕西瓦尔至今都是韦德最满意的人物形象，少年英雄，他永远都不是说话时做不到直视别人双眼的沃兹。

韦德永远都不会对任何人承认，那次在他和诺兰刚开始对话的时候，最开始，有那么短短的一瞬，他曾经真的以为诺兰能理解他。

为什么不呢？索伦托表现得和蔼，温柔，善解人意，处处为韦德打算——韦德成长过程中从来都缺少这样一个父兄一样的角色，那一刻他以为终于有来自现实世界的成年人认可了他的价值，韦德·沃兹不是一个沉迷游戏世界的废物男孩，而是一个真正令人尊重的，可以和那些在其他领域有所成就的“重要人士”平起平坐地进行谈判和交易的成年人。

那时韦德真的以为有幻觉般的一根丝线将他和诺兰连在一起。

但接下来，诺兰说出他的条件，韦德就清楚，这只不过是幻觉。和他在绿洲中见过的那些漂亮场景建模一样，并不真实存在，只是一串被传输到你目镜上的代码，虚拟构筑出一片赏心悦目的梦幻场景罢了。

他做过梦可以和诺兰·索伦托携手并肩。……说句不好听的，韦德·沃兹读过不少勇者战胜了魔王的传奇长篇漫画故事，但作为宅男，同样他也看过更多勇者把魔王带回家结婚了的粉丝创作R向本子……蝙蝠侠都能和塔丽亚生下一个罗宾呢，谁说敌对阵营不能发展有趣关系了？

幸好诺兰很快用炸叠楼区这一傻逼决定掐灭了他这点浮想联翩，虽然爱丽丝和瑞克当时都并不在那儿，人们最多只是受伤，没有人死——但那只是纯粹的运气罢了。

韦德关闭录影。那杯果汁还是没喝完，这让他心情更糟了。

而且现在他还意识到另外一个问题……现在诺兰似乎没那么厌烦他，而韦德觉得自己好像有点得寸进尺，因为现在他意识到自己好像非常迫切地想要诺兰喜欢他。

就，不必非得是生孩子的那种喜欢，普通朋友就行。

——但除了那么一点点交集，以及韦德手里的那么一点资料，他对诺兰什么都不了解。

诺兰·索伦托假释手续在十月末的时候办下来，正好是万圣节那天，韦德开车去接他。

这事因为他的介入还是引起了关注，网上流传的说法不太好听，所以韦德这几天试图戒断社交网络，因为新闻推送，他几乎都可以说得上是断网了。但传统纸媒未死，现在他坐在车里等诺兰出来，手里就拿着一份花边小报，上面拍了他前一天进监狱看望诺兰时候过马路的样子，配文夸张而恶意，韦德怀着对诺兰的愧疚之心，读得津津有味。

监狱大门打开了，韦德连忙抬头，只见诺兰提着一个手提箱，站在监狱门口，正在张望。

韦德把手里的报纸丢到后座，下了车，冲诺兰招手。

大门和车子隔了一条有点宽的马路。幸好这时有两辆卡车路过，诺兰过马路的脚步短暂地停了一会儿，韦德看时间来得及，拉开门从后座抓起小报，冲到车子后部，又把它丢进了后备箱里。

当车子们驶过，诺兰就看到韦德一只手撑在后备箱盖子上，另一只手插在口袋里，正冲他有点紧张地微笑。

“你不必做到这一步的。”这就是诺兰穿过马路之后，对韦德说的第一句话。

诺兰穿着他入狱时候的那身银灰色西装。他原本就没多少肉，现在一看，这身衣服显得更宽大了，尺码已经不太合身。当他对韦德说话时，脸上没什么表情，眉头微蹙，显得好像很严肃，但他眼睛瞪得很大，韦德觉得自己肯定是哪里出了问题，因为他竟然在诺兰的样子里读出真诚和惶恐。

韦德不知道该如果回应这样的话，于是走到诺兰那侧车边，帮他拉开车门，“我给你找了个地方先落脚。”他对诺兰说，等诺兰坐进副驾驶之后，韦德合上车门，回到了驾驶室。

这辆车不是韦德最好的那辆，这只是款80年代出的中低价位的劳斯莱斯，相比那些其他跑车来说胜在低调，韦德不想让诺兰发现自己成了桃色新闻的扮演者之一。座椅很舒适，但当韦德发动车子，他发现诺兰坐在副驾驶很拘束的样子。他那两条现在看来过于细瘦的腿紧紧地并着，那只手提箱放在他的膝盖上，诺兰盯着他们面前的道路，一言不发。

“你有什么计划吗？”韦德非常局促，只能随便找了个话题。

花了一会儿，诺兰才回答：“……我能在你那儿呆多久？”

“——想多久都可以。不过那不是我的地方，我……我住在公司旁边的，在市中心有个公寓，离原来的叠楼区不远。我帮你找到的地方是……靠近郊外，有点远了，我知道，但是社区很安静。”

“哦。”诺兰干巴巴地重复，“不是你的地方。”

“对，不是。”

“……嗯。确实那样不太合适。”

诺兰的回答听上去声音很轻，好像他正在那样说服自己似的。韦德皱起眉，又来了，他总觉得什么东西往错误的方向又发展了一下。

“你是想跟我住在一块儿吗？”韦德问，心里紧张得要命，但隐隐的，又非常高兴，他掌心又开始出汗了，只能紧紧攥住方向盘。“我是说，我确实房间挺空的，一个人睡那么大的房间有时候也感觉不太好，但是……我把房间弄得很乱，还有我总熬夜，模拟仓是架设到书房里的，还挺吵的……”

“……冷静点，这里没人想跟你一起住。”诺兰说，他歪着头，打量着韦德的侧脸。不管他之前是因为什么感觉低落，现在韦德的样子都让他重新放松了下来。

韦德不相信。他还是觉得至少有那么几秒，刚刚诺兰以为自己是要跟他住的。“只是我从来也没有室友啊什么的。”他耸了耸肩。

“那你女朋友呢？”

“哦，那没行得通。我是说，我现在没跟任何人在一起。”

诺兰又在瞪着韦德的侧脸了。

“……你在想什么？”韦德飞快地瞄了他一眼。

“这个嘛，”诺兰慢吞吞地回答，“……我确实看过哪里的报道，说太过频繁使用模拟仓，会导致性功能障碍——”

“你他妈——”韦德差点没直接踩急刹车，他耳朵都烧红了，气急败坏地看向诺兰，发现后者已经开始笑起来了。

哦，哦。

韦德看着他眼角因为微笑而加深的那些细密纹路。索伦托笑起来的时候也没有很夸张的表情，当他的嘴角上扬，双眼却还是冷静的，只是比平日变得温和了许多。一切都变得更加温柔了，十月的秋风，车载音响中的英伦摇滚，冰冷的太阳，诺兰肩膀的线条。这是十月末的一天，今夜就是万圣节，鬼怪出动，各种奇异之事即将发生，韦德·沃兹忽然产生了一种此生从未有过的感觉。

他觉得很轻盈，一颗心却沉下去，很放松地沉下去，仿佛终于可以休息。转瞬之间，韦德又觉得这颗心不在自己胸膛里了，而是在正在望着车窗外风景的诺兰那里。

那原本只在录影中残存过几秒钟的隐形丝线再一次出现了，韦德攥紧方向盘的右手掌又汗津津的，但他感觉自己还攥着别的什么。那细线从他掌心爬出来，紧绷绷地指向诺兰的方向。电光火石之间，韦德忽然不再觉得孤独了。

这甜蜜的幸福状态没持续多久，韦德的理智很快艰难地探出了个脑袋。

韦德的表情僵硬了。

……糟了。他想。我刚刚是不是爱上索伦托了？

6.

今晚是万圣节。

说实话诺兰没料到这个。当两天前韦德在电话里对他说自己有安排的时候，他以为韦德最多就是打发个司机过来接他之类的，但沃兹真的在这个冷得要命的天气里亲自开车来接他。

车里暖气开得很足，搞得他昏昏欲睡。年轻人开了三个小时车，把他送到了他之前告诉诺兰的那个所谓落脚点门口。

韦德把车停在车库前的车道上，下车之后，他从口袋里找了一会儿，然后来到前门开了门。

这是一个典型的中产家庭会拥有的那种小房子，没有什么新奇的现代主义设计，看上去就让人安心。门前的草坪被人新修建过，诺兰跟在韦德身后进了门，听着后者的介绍。

一楼是客厅和餐厅厨房，包括一个洗衣间。卧室和浴室都在二楼，一个储物间，一个客房，一个书房。诺兰把手提箱放在沙发上，推开后门来到了后院。

这房子的前一个主人一定有小孩，他在看起来有些荒芜的后院看到了一个烧烤架，树上吊着一个轮胎秋千。诺兰在这里站在这里看了一会儿，试图理清现状。韦德没有跟出来，这给了他一点个人空间。韦德多大了？诺兰的思绪很乱，他算了一下，算出韦德今年才二十出头。天啊，二十一岁，太年轻了，他还是个大男孩呢，就已经达到了无数人究其一生都没法达到的高度。他如同太阳，所到之处将那些阴险龌龊都照亮得纤毫毕现，在他面前你只感到自己的枯槁残破。

诺兰回到屋子里，韦德正坐在沙发上，用手机订外卖。“你能吃辣的东西吗？”他问诺兰，“我看到附近有家泰国菜评分很高。”

“你在做什么？”诺兰问。

“给我们弄点吃的。”

“不，这些，”诺兰挥动了一下手臂，他来到韦德面前，低头看着男孩。“你把我从监狱里捞出来了，还有这房子……你在做什么，沃兹？你知道你在做什么吗？”

韦德前几秒看上去很呆，接着他皱起了眉头。他捧在手里的手机暗了下去，但韦德仍旧紧紧地攥着它的边缘，这估计已经让韦德拿出他最大的勇气了，因为他强迫自己注视着诺兰的双眼，目光闪烁，却没有退缩。

“我……我没法看你在那里烂掉。”韦德慢慢地说，“——我喜欢你。如果你知道我在说什么的话。”

诺兰看了他好久。“……你是认真的吗？”

奇怪，索伦托看上去没有什么被人告白了之后该有的样子。他看上去更紧绷了，紧接着他的表情变得十分地难堪。韦德在恐慌爆发的边缘徘徊，但此情此景，他只能继续板住脸。诺兰不觉得恶心吗？或者恐惧地逃开？该死的，韦德开始怀疑自己是不是只是一个人太久了，对一些大错特错的事产生了幻觉。诺兰怎么可能接受这个？如果他一直把韦德当做有什么恶意的企图在戒备着的话——

哦，哦不。

韦德想到了一个可能，他瞪大了眼，想说点什么，但站在他面前的诺兰已经率先开口了。

“……我明白了。”索伦托说，他好像一下子苍老了十岁。他这么说着，低下了头，接着缓缓在韦德面前弯下了身，他的手轻轻地伸出来，按在了韦德的膝盖上，接着稍稍向前，停在了韦德裹着宽松牛仔裤的大腿上。

“我从没做过这个。”他声音很小，也没有看着韦德，那一瞬间他看上去只是无比的窘迫和难受，但诺兰离得很近，韦德还是听清了他声音里带着一点点颤抖。

韦德伸出手去，他感觉自己舌头发重，一个字都说不出来，犹豫之间他想碰触诺兰的脸，但诺兰在他两腿之间跪了下去，韦德的手落空了，他摸到了诺兰的头发。

索伦托抬眼看了他一眼，韦德的右手按在他的头顶，这场景好像是韦德在鼓励他做什么似的。他们两个人都没说话，韦德屏住了呼吸，看着诺兰低着头将手伸向他的皮带扣。

裤子被解开的声音在这寂静的小屋里显得无比清晰，韦德盯着诺兰的动作，看他一只手拉下拉链，然后忽然意识到了什么一样，将自己另一只手举到嘴边，把食指含了进去，接着换成中指。

诺兰低声说了一句：“……我手太冷了。”

他从布料里摸出了韦德的阴茎。韦德看着他用自己刚刚舔过的手指握住那根已经半勃了的柱身，脑子里仿佛正在经历一场飓风海啸。操。他想。操啊，这也太……操。

这是韦德的几任女友都从没为他做过的事。

诺兰低下头，从侧面舔上了手中的阴茎。韦德脑子里轰了一声，仿佛发生了什么爆炸。他的手还搭在诺兰的耳后，能清晰地感受到他每一个动作，另一只手则握着手机，情不自禁地向后搭在沙发靠背上。他的呼吸变得粗重了起来，声音在客厅里回荡。

从韦德嘴里漏出来的叹息多多少少鼓励了诺兰，他的舌头来到前端，刚刚被他自己舔湿的手指圈住韦德的阴茎，动作有些生涩地上下撸动了几下，接着张开嘴，将阴茎含进嘴里。

他确实没做过这个，诺兰小心地控制着自己的牙齿，生怕不小心将韦德刮蹭到。最开始他只是用舌尖和嘴唇抚慰，那让他的嘴唇看上去湿漉漉的，唾液和韦德的前液把他的弄得呼吸困难，很快他再一次吐出阴茎，嘴唇上却仍然带着一丝透明的白线，另一头连在韦德的阴茎前端。

现在韦德是彻底硬了，要死，他甚至感觉自己随时都能射。

他的手指插在诺兰发间，下意识地轻轻抚摸着，接着滑下来，终于摸到了诺兰的脸。诺兰的耳朵还有点凉，但他的脸颊正湿漉漉地发烫。因为他的动作，诺兰抬起眼睛望着他，韦德同他对视，他就这样看着韦德的双眼，伸出舌头再次将韦德阴茎前端滴落的前液借住，然后费力地埋下头，试着将那整根阴茎都吞进去。

他的动作太生涩了，韦德不敢动。他向后靠在沙发上，头晕目眩地看着这个年纪能做他爸的中年男人跪趴在自己腿上，用那根现在硬得发疼的鸡巴操自己的喉咙，捣出淫糜的水声。诺兰每次退后时都有在吸，韦德的拇指能摸到他脸颊上凹陷下去的薄薄皮肤。他的动作带着一股犹豫的从容，有的时候他会吐出阴茎，就只是用舌头舔那根柱身，仿佛舔一根太大了的棒棒糖，好像他拿不定主意接下来要做什么。但每次，诺兰都只是调整好呼吸后，再次低头将韦德的阴茎送进自己的嘴巴。有那么一会儿他看上去真像那种渴求男人鸡巴的下流婊子，但当诺兰偶尔抬起眼睛看韦德的反应时，他的双眼是迷离泛红的。老天，诺兰大概是觉得领口太紧。他含着韦德的鸡巴，抬手拉松了自己的领带，解开了衬衫最上面的一粒扣子。

“操……”韦德捧住他的脸，将他拉开了，然后摸上自己的阴茎，在他脸上打了出来。

不知道是因为什么，诺兰离开了他的阴茎后，就老实地跪在原处等着，直到韦德射出来的精液滴在他脸颊和鼻尖上，他都只是垂着眼睛，偶尔，只是偶尔，抬眼看韦德一下。

韦德喘着粗气。天啊。他低头看着诺兰，心脏狂跳。诺兰的睫毛上都挂着一滴白浊的液体。这世界疯了。

“哈。”诺兰说，“……希望还算表现不错。”他的声音很沙哑，也很疲惫。他侧过头亲了一下韦德正扶着自己阴茎的手指，然后向后坐在了地上，一只手揉着膝盖。地板坚硬，他肯定感觉很差。

韦德离开了沙发，他一只手提着裤子，一只手拉住诺兰的肩膀，靠过去同他接吻。诺兰躲了一下，没躲开，不太情愿地回应了这个吻。韦德的手臂落到他的腰上，将他搂在怀里。这大男孩好像这五年来没少健身，他块头都大了一点，诺兰不得不双手抓住他的手臂来避免自己失去平衡倒在地上。

年轻人的体力就是没法解释，明明韦德刚射过一回，当他欺身压上来，诺兰又感受到他那根阴茎又沉甸甸地压在自己腿上，好像根本没软下去多少。

他有点恐慌，一个是韦德吻他的感觉不太对，似乎一切不太想他以为的那样，但诺兰并不敢相信。其次，他手边没有油，也没有准备好，他的腰也不太受得了这冰冷坚硬的地板——

……韦德把头埋在他颈窝，轻轻地吻了他那里刚拆下纱布没多久的伤疤。然后什么都没继续做，只是沉默地搂着诺兰。

一瞬间，诺兰觉得自己离分崩离析非常非常近，他推了推韦德。

“嘿，”他说，“你之前说的那个泰国餐馆怎么样了？”

“……你饿了吗？”韦德的声音发闷。

“该吃饭了。”

韦德叹了口气。他慢慢地离开了诺兰，低着头整理自己的裤子，模样有点闷闷不乐，看上去魂不守舍的。这场景实际上有点好笑，要不是诺兰心中实在太过惶恐，他就笑出来了。“我来订外卖。”韦德说。

“抱歉，我今天太累了。”

“不是——不，我不是想——实际上也有但——唉，算了，”韦德一只手从沙发上抓起手机，另一只手烦躁地揉了一把自己的头发。又开始了，他满脸通红，没法直视诺兰的眼睛。

真是奇怪。有的人你只要跟他讲话，呆在他身边，好像自己也就成了更完好的一样东西。当韦德爬起来是时候，他伸手拉了诺兰一把，后者去了二楼浴室洗脸，而韦德出了后门，站在院子里在冷风中抽烟，试图让自己冷静一点儿。

浴室里，诺兰用毛巾将脸擦干，他看着镜子里的自己，慢慢地脱下了西装外套，将领带解了下来，攥在手里，过了一会儿，他又解开了两个衬衫扣子，歪着脑袋，看着自己脖子上红色的伤疤。那里现在凹凸不平，看上去很狰狞，但至少已经不痛了，刚刚韦德亲吻的就是这里，仿佛那是什么可爱的、值得那样温和的爱意的圣痕。

诺兰的抬手摸了一下那里。

又过了一会儿，诺兰从浴室里走了出来。

韦德不在后院了，而是来到了餐厅。应当是他们的晚饭到了，他正小心翼翼地把外卖盒子在桌上摆盘，大概是万圣节活动，店家送了他们两支蜡烛，还有一盒装在南瓜造型碗里的糖果。

“我明天起得飞一趟欧洲，”当他们坐下之后，韦德说，“我知道最近那里有点动荡……但是——我顺带也得跟威尔士国王谈谈。”

“哦，是新建的局域网防火墙的事？”

“没错。”

“听上去你总在处理那些难缠的活。”

“他们总觉得我更会……”

“蛊惑人心？”

韦德笑了，“发表那些不切实际的理想主义演讲——也差不多吧。因为土耳其的事今年的诺奖推迟了，你听说了吗？有几个提名者和评委都陷在战区里，联系不上。”

诺兰正有些新奇地看着自己面前的越南河粉，疑惑它为什么会在泰国餐馆出售，闻言迟疑了一下。他很久以前听说过，但没想到竟然已经这么严重。“近几年好像到处都在开战。”

他是从好时候过来的，世界花了四十多年在诺兰眼前一点点坍塌成如今这副样子。好像大学的时候他们还在为保护海洋在华盛顿举牌游行，一转眼，日本沉没了一半国土，阿拉斯加也成了核焦土，现在别说捕鲸人，接下来的十年里海鱼都被标注成不推荐食用类了。

“……我的绿洲里可没有(Not in my OASIS)。”韦德回答。

诺兰拿筷子的手停顿了一下，他抬眼看了看韦德，“……蛊惑人心。”他评价道。

韦德腼腆一笑。“……我不确定什么时候才能回来，所以——你还有什么我需要帮忙的吗？如果有的话尽管说，我看看有什么可以做的。”烛光在韦德脸上摇曳，显得他面庞看起来让人感觉很温暖。韦德这个人偶尔很好懂，比如现在，他看着诺兰的眼神就非常清楚，他在像条大型犬似的在那里摇尾巴——同时他也担心诺兰：“我想……等回来之后，我想再见到你。可以吗？”

“……你真的很怪。”诺兰说，“韦德·沃兹，你真的很怪，你知道吗？”

韦德有点受到打击，他低下头默默地往嘴里塞了个炸饺子。“也就只有那么一点点吧。”他含糊地嘟囔着。

“我早想问了，你是活了二十年，才终于意识到自己自己是个基佬吗？”诺兰情不自禁地就尖刻了起来，或许这也是病症之一，当你身处泥沼的时候，总是下意识地想伤害身边每一个对你好的人，好把他们拖下来跟你一起受苦。似乎那就能让人感觉好点一样。“你以前交往的那些姑娘们也都是因为这个离开你的吗？”

“你可以直接说‘不，谢了’的。”韦德就差把脸埋到他面前的纸盒里去了。搞得诺兰都想抓着他的肩膀摇晃，告诉他现在应当勃然大怒，在骤然僵硬的气氛里回击，说索伦托也不过是个三流货色，连一个人生活都会惹人担心，现在他的一切都是韦德给的，诺兰真的太过不要脸才能说出这种不知感恩的话。

但是韦德只是韦德，他不是索伦托，他和别的所有人都不一样。“——我不觉得我是基佬，”韦德闷声低头说，“我只是喜欢你。”

狗屎。

他根本不知道他在说什么。

他根本不知道他在做什么。

天啊。诺兰捂住了额头。“……我需要看医生。”他颤抖地说，“如果你还想帮忙的话。我想我需要这个。”

“……好。”韦德回答。诺兰没有抬头，他不知道韦德此时的表情，诺兰只是盯着自己被子里的柠檬茶，薄荷叶正在里面轻轻地打转。“……我大概会给你打电话，”韦德说，“我会注意时差，别不接我电话。”

“随便你吧。”

诺兰说。他想哭。

7.

韦德真的时不时给诺兰打电话。

他不在的时候，诺兰的时间都花在吃药、做菜和重新熟悉绿洲上。绿洲是他真正熟悉的领域，诺兰没想过要永远靠韦德的一时兴起活着。等韦德玩腻了这个角色扮演的游戏，他自然就会把自己抛下，诺兰不指望任何人，他只有他自己。他计划重新找到工作后就搬出这里，还会付给韦德这段时间的房租。

诺兰有这么多事要忙，而韦德雷打不动，每次都打视频电话过来，因为想看他的状况。

“你看上去气色好多了。”韦德对他说。

“而你看起来好像随时要猝死了。”诺兰回答，“一切还顺利吗？”

他们两个彼此都心知肚明，这一次次视频电话的原因只不过是韦德害怕他一个人在这房子里自杀。电话接通证明诺兰还活着就已经足够了，但韦德却每次都抓紧机会，无论如何都要跟诺兰至少聊满十分钟的废话。

“我真的恨透官僚主义了。”韦德接下来对他絮絮叨叨地抱怨了一大堆最近峰会上遇到的烦心事。“他说我只不过是个开线上游戏厅的——我非常确信我比他一个国王都有钱多了，但我又不能这么说，对吧？威尔士是全球第三个恢复君主专制的国家，他们的首相都干预不了这件事，我还必须讨他欢心。”

诺兰站在厨房的流理台旁边，给自己倒上一杯温开水。他的药瓶都摆在一旁，此时他将它们挨个拿出来，一粒粒地数着倒出来的药片。“……用用你的间谍们，国王沃兹二世陛下，你需要打给莫罗，告诉他这一次你的演讲派不上用场，得要特殊部门出马了。”

“你是说我……我也有——？”韦德愣了一下，然后压低了声音，狐疑地问道。

“你为什么那么说话？”

韦德疑惑：“哪样？”

诺兰冷哼了一下，也压低了声音，鬼鬼祟祟地说：“这样。”

韦德又被他羞辱到了，把脸埋在手掌里拒绝看他。而诺兰清点完了药片，将它们就着水吞下，然后放下杯子，对韦德解释，“每个大集团手底下都会有这样的人。不过你也可以做两手准备，想点砝码，准备和教廷谈谈。我不太懂21世纪的封建君主是怎么统治国家的，但教宗总归比我们两个都清楚。”

“我不明白。”韦德的声音在自己掌下听起来闷闷的，他的手指打开了些，正从指缝中望着诺兰的影像。幼稚鬼，诺兰心想。

“难道要我把每一件事都手把手教你吗？”诺兰回答，“自己学去吧。”

“谢了。”韦德挂断之前对他说。诺兰只是耸了耸肩，没说别的。

他出狱的消息早就在外面传开了，有一部分人神通广大，甚至弄到了诺兰的号码。莫罗就是其中一个。再怎么说也算是老相识了，诺兰没直接挂他电话，而是接了起来。莫罗也没有其他什么事情，只是他给人一种奇怪的感觉，好像韦德被搅进这些事里都是他的功劳似的。

“今天我们亲爱的韦德来找我问‘危机公关部门’的事了，”莫罗在电话里说，“他往常可想不到通过去拿别人的肮脏把柄来成事，索伦托，我感觉这里面有你的功劳。”

诺兰对这些家伙都耐心欠奉。“你们谁都不教他，就不该总把他推到最前线来。”

“这世上需要一个手里攥着如此庞大权力、又相信正义的家伙。是我们需要，这样或许他能让更多的人也重新相信正义……相信不是只有生存，只有更多的钱或者感官享乐才是唯一重要的事……”莫罗慢慢地斟酌着语句，最后他放弃了，转而用一句话总结道，“——他们总给他诺贝尔和平奖提名是有原因的，你能理解吗？”

此时诺兰正蹲在院子里试图把角落里的杂草，垃圾和碎砖块清理干净。今天天气很不错，适合做些体力活。等这些都收拾好了，他或许可以想办法把围栏加高，至少把这铁丝网换成没法让街对面的狗仔对着他一顿狂拍的围栏。听到莫罗这顿长篇大论，他有点不太舒服。这一点明明是他最早发现的，在他第一次真正见到韦德·沃兹本人，看着他在那个狭小混乱的破车厢里手捧金蛋给诺兰看的时候，他就发现了。通过韦德的目镜上的景象，诺兰在那一刻就已经知道了，韦德眼中的世界一定非常美丽壮阔，它远比他们其他所有人眼中的，甚至这世界本身的样子更好。

韦德看到的、以为的世界都是它理想中应该变成的样子，他相信那样的东西可以存在，相信即使人类已经把事情搞得一团糟，他们也仍然配得上那样的土地，那样自由快乐的风和阳光，配得上一个后院树上绑着轮胎秋千的近郊二层小屋。

“——更多钱还是蛮重要的。”诺兰不自在地回答，“我现在就很需要钱。”

“我可不觉得你愿意签下从我手里递出去的工作邀请。”莫罗没有帮忙的意思。他显然从韦德那里得知了一些诺兰状况的内部消息，“等你准备好，也不需要别人的帮助就能找到合适的的职位。虽然我的确希望你能去帮一下那孩子。”

这倒是诺兰从没想过的可能。韦德需要他？算了吧，他身边什么需要的人没有。韦德·沃兹有全世界围着他打转。“我要回屋睡觉去了。”他说得硬邦邦的，挂了电话。

两周过后，韦德还没有要回美国的意思，峰会被一推再推，东欧的战火蔓延开来，又有三个老牌大国宣布加入了战局。

“那边他们在给所有二十岁的女性发枪，鼓励巷战。没人打游戏了……昨天起因为参战，法国全境网络封锁了，别说上绿洲，连条推特都发不出去。这峰会结束后我就得去欧陆，不知道到时候还能不能打电话。”韦德在电话里对他说，兴致不高，他应当是在哪个吧台喝闷酒，背景里的酒吧厅空荡荡的，不但没有音乐，连灯都没开。

诺兰想了想说：“要不要在绿洲出一款职业军人的训练程序？十年前哈乐迪拒绝了军方的邀请，他们现在应当还在用技术迭代前的那老一套。”

韦德含糊地问：“你是在建议我帮忙训练那些年轻人，让他们在战场上有更大的机会活下来，好去屠杀对面的人吗？”

“不是，”诺兰在煎蛋，很坦然地回答，“我只是在建议你好好赚一票。你总归没法像你想要的那样阻止战争，不如从这群家伙身上榨出明年一整年绿洲的运营费用。”

嗵的一声，韦德把脑袋砸到了吧台上，好久都没再抬起来，要不是他握着酒杯的手还在缓缓移动，诺兰都要以为他酗酒过量，晕倒在酒店大堂了。

“狗屎，我好累。”韦德说。

他大概得需要些让人轻松的好消息。诺兰在围裙上擦了擦手，对他说：“……我昨天在院子里捡了一条流浪狗。”

韦德抬起头，他额头上有撞出来的红印子，让他看上去格外地傻。“什么样子的？多大？你拍照片了吗？”

“我可不知道得知同类出现会让你这么兴奋。”诺兰回答，详细地给他形容了一下。

“听上去可真不错。”韦德说，“等我回去，我们去给它打疫苗吧——院子里可以给他修一个小屋……啊！叫他维克多吧，来自《科学怪狗》。”生怕诺兰不知道这个梗，他一拍手，开始给诺兰讲那部电影的剧情。

这样才对，脚踏实地，从那些拯救全人类的大道理里出来，回到普通人渺小的烦心小破事里面。

诺兰把早餐端上桌，心不在焉地听着韦德的形容，吃完了自己的煎蛋卷。然后他告诉韦德：“我找到他半小时后，就已经把他送到收容所里了。”

电话那段，韦德发出了一声反派濒死前的不甘哀嚎，然后又趴回了柜台上。

“去睡上一会儿，既然几小时之后你就要直播演讲。”诺兰说道，“顺便恭喜，你至少完成了威尔士之行的目的。”

画面上韦德身形摇晃着离开了吧台，他一定醉得要命，因为他最后忽然说了句“我很想你”，但声音很轻，诺兰假装自己没有听见。

这天晚上，诺兰因为他的这句想你没睡好觉。

他觉得难以理解，还有点生气，但解释不清，于是半夜爬起来看韦德·沃兹在峰会闭幕式上的致辞演说。

诺兰原本没打算看的，他起来的时候，那原本二十多分钟的演讲已经进行到了尾声。

画面上，和他隔着一整片海洋的地球另一端，韦德站在台上，正有些紧张地再一次扶正麦克风。诺兰给自己倒了杯水，站在客厅中央，低头看着电视幕墙上的实时投影转播。

那个场地一定很大，韦德青涩的声音带着回音，他背后的墙壁金碧辉煌，有着精美绝伦的装饰，应当是威尔士王宫。摄影机偶尔转换角度或者切换机位，诺兰辨认出他们所在的是一个类似舞厅的地方。站在台下听韦德演讲的人无不西装革履，不止一个还拿着酒杯，诺兰隔着屏幕都能闻到那无数高级古龙水混杂在一起时的味道。

真好笑，这算什么峰会，也就韦德自己把这事看得那么重要。那些重要的、改变无数人命运的决定就是在这个舞厅里，由阴谋、私欲、个别觉得自己比其他人都高贵的自负者的傲慢，以及他们的丑闻和把柄来确定走向的。那只是弄权者的把戏，他们的博弈游戏罢了，而韦德还觉得有人在乎。

他在很努力地想要唤起这房间里人们的共鸣——即便没有，至少有些责任心，再不然，同情心也可以。“我知道一句放下仇恨的呼吁在这种时刻显得轻浮而没有担当，但战争的影响远比我们任何人能承受得都要更严重。”韦德说着，“我本人在二十年代那场席卷了整个北半球的文明浩劫中失去了父母，在它曾经过的土地上，留下的不止是核辐射，死亡，饥荒和瘟疫，还有一代又一代的仇恨，那种仇恨会伴着精神伤痛永存于世，未来在这里生活的每一个人都将会被它扭曲，任何外力都只能掩盖它而无法使它痊愈或消失。”

“恐惧和这种仇恨会把更多无辜的人捆绑在一艘没人想登上的战舰上，暴力和死亡只会使它们饱吸鲜血蓬勃生长，而不是消弭。只有国别壁垒，种族主义，环境危机，贫困，无知和独裁者才是我们永远的敌人。”韦德的手握着演讲台两侧，他说得很慢，尽量让自己的声音听起开更清晰，更能被人接受。而诺兰盯着他发白的指关节，心想，他真是太过用力了。

韦德顿了顿，他的声音柔和了很多。

“……我们需要看清彼此，也看清自己。一个人偷窃了东西，但那并不意味着他将永远是个窃贼。你说了谎，不代表你这辈子就是个骗子。就算你杀了人——那也不会让你永远就只能做个杀手。我们搞砸了，是的，你必须得承认我们的确搞砸了，对吧？说实话那不是我的错，我得再老上二十岁或者三十岁才能接这个黑锅，”人群发出笑声，“——人口锐减三分之一，接近一半的世界都在挨饿——这在无论哪种策略游戏里都算是GAME OVER了，除了瘟疫公司，是的，谢谢提醒，”更多的笑声，“但我们不能新建存档，我们站着的地方，就在我们脚下，我们的孩子们也会站在同样的地方，他们会以我们审视前人的眼光审视我们，我宁愿他们到时候说，哦，他尽力了，以那种开局来说，已经很不错了，也不愿意听到他们抱怨，这群家伙怎么给我们留下了这么一个烂摊子。”

诺兰的水喝完了，他握着杯子，盯着画面里的韦德。

那舞会厅安静了下来，比之前任何时候都更要安静。诺兰不知道底下这群人能将这些话听进去多少，打扮莫罗是对的，韦德的确擅长这蛊惑人心的把戏。无论当这些家伙走出这里，各自搭乘私人飞机回到自己的宝座上继续那冷血无情的大博弈时，这番话是否能真的影响他们的决策，但眼下，此时，他们至少没再闲谈和低笑。

诺兰不觉得铁石心肠也能被打动，但或许韦德这样的傻子至少也值得这么几分钟的沉默的敬重。

“……我们或许永远都没法将世界恢复成它曾经美丽，富饶而安逸的样子，但我们有第二次机会，回头的机会，去修补的机会，人不是被他做的无数件事中的最坏的那一件所定义的，给予别人和自己这样的机会并不容易，但是我们要做到更好。这才是真正能将我们与那些‘搞砸了’的家伙们区分开来的地方。谢谢你们。谢谢。”

韦德离开了话筒，他面带犹豫的微笑对着底下的掌声点头致意。而诺兰慢慢后退，坐在了沙发上。他怀疑那些人到底有没有听懂，但他还是努力调整了一下呼吸，“……好样的( That's my boy )。”在空无一人的房子里，诺兰对着电视机自言自语。

镜头从台上移开了，转而拍摄一些其他的国家元首政要，韦德离开的样子没有入镜。

诺兰把杯子抬到嘴边，却发现它早就空了，有些无奈地将它放在了一边。房间里没有开灯，电视光幕是唯一的光源，它不太明亮，也就幽幽地照亮沙发前一小块地面。诺兰的目光落到自己脚边新铺的一小块地毯上。之前韦德就是在这里吻他。说实话，韦德吻技很差，但不知怎么的，你能从他亲吻的动作里就能感到他很害羞的温柔。

给他点奖励好了。

拿起手机，诺兰开始编辑一条简讯。内容没有很长，就一句话。你回来之后要跟我一起去把维克多领回来吗？

按完发送，诺兰起身，准备关掉电视回楼上去睡觉，然而镜头画面忽然切换了，电视台记者正在散场通道采访一些与会人员。现在正常采访的大概是一个商业巨头伊莱亚·卡姆斯基，问他一些联合日本公司最近在做的模拟生命产业相关问题。在他背后就是铺着红地毯的王宫走廊，时不时有一两个人从那里路过。真幸运他的电视光幕屏够大，背景里一个正低着头匆匆离开的韦德忽然吸引了他的注意力。

韦德走到一半，忽然站住了，抬起手看着腕表。

哦，他大概是正在读诺兰给他发的简讯。已经有记者注意到了他，直播画面上的记者离开了眼前的采访人，镜头移动，来到韦德面前，抓住机会准备对他进行采访。

今天韦德穿得跟正式，他一身剪裁得体的黑西装，发蜡打理过头发，露出额头，显得他很精干，帅气得像个好莱坞明星一样。不得不说，在大屏幕上，他真的很上镜。他被记者叫住，从腕表上抬起头来，没有机会回复，但脸上的笑容藏都藏不住，眼角眉梢都是纯粹的快乐，韦德·沃兹，这个年轻人在这一刻看起来容光焕发，仿佛能在那里发光。

这是诺兰第一次主动联系他。

“抱歉，”他对记者说，“刚刚收到了个好消息。您刚刚的问题是？”

这太要命了。诺兰一把关掉电视，一只手捂着嘴巴，往楼上走去。他早就不年轻了，但这一刻，索伦托仿佛觉得自己重回十六岁，他的心从来就没有像此时这样剧烈地跳动，好像只要张开嘴就能跃出来一样。

8.

十二月初，诺兰和一个独立工作室签了半年的合约，作为高级顾问。他最开始甚至没在关心他们做的是什么游戏，这群人雇他是为了推广效果，诺兰·索伦托也算是个风云人物，他重新进入业界的消息足以引爆一下市场，这工作室已经濒临破产边缘，任何一点点新闻都能对销量有帮助。

莫罗虽说不愿意帮忙，但这个主意是他出的，也是他给工作室的负责人和诺兰牵了线。诺兰这时候想搬出去的心已经淡了不少，因为觉得在韦德回来之前就离开这儿有点不太合适，但他还是需要钱和一份工作，不是说他过得多差，只是他需要让自己做些事，而不是每天在后院花上八个小时搞园艺。

“谢谢，谢谢您。”工作室负责人是个身材矮小的姑娘，红头发，脸上都是雀斑，不施粉黛，手指和脖子上挂着各式各样夸张的装饰，当她站起身来同诺兰握手时，浑身上下色彩斑斓的塑料首饰都噼噼啪啪地互相碰撞。“您不记得了，对吧？原本我是IOI猎蛋部门的成员之一……是沃兹先生的最后关卡直播让我终于鼓起勇气想要做一款自己的游戏……”

哦，那个。IOI上班的员工都是正装出席，跟她现在的打扮天差地别，诺兰的确认不出来。

说实话薪水给得太少了，但诺兰看了一下他们工作室六个人不到三十平米的环境，除了立刻决定在家办公之外，并没有别的抱怨。他知道自己拿的已经是工作室的最大限度了。“没什么人愿意跟我沾上关系。”诺兰说，“你清楚自己担着什么样的风险吧？”

女孩笑了：“我在IOI工作了八个月，您唯一一次对我说的话是在茶水间叫我滚回家休息，那天我失恋了，上班时间在茶水间哭。我当时还以为自己肯定被解雇了呢，结果只是多了半天年假。”她说，“我现在是我自己的老板了，我他妈的一点儿都不在乎有多少网络喷子给我刷恶评。”

诺兰真的一点儿也不记得了。真奇怪，站在这里，看着她的眼睛，他忽然之间又想起韦德的那个过于长篇大论的演讲。你永远比你做下的那些错事代表着更多东西。

这奇异地就像冥冥之中的命运安排，当你不再反抗，世界自会以它的方式善待你。

“哦，但是我在乎，毕竟要拿20%的盈利所得，”诺兰说，“你的点子其实还算不错，而我负责让它赚钱。”

离开工作室，诺兰拿了游戏目前的试玩demo回家。工作室太小，只放得下两台模拟机，韦德给他的房子装配的体感机是专业版，支持做进阶编程和绿洲mod制作工具组件，用来实验效果绝对不错。

接下来的几天里诺兰都没怎么离开屋子。他偶尔出去购物，跟外界的联系就是假释官和工作室那些年轻的工程师们。

韦德好久都没来电话了，他在欧陆，两个月过去，那里过半地区都已经沦为战区，讯号不好，韦德只是偶尔传一些简讯给他，零星几次是一段视频留言。

在最近的一段视频中，韦德看上去黑了不少，地中海的阳光把他的脸晒成了健康的小麦色，但他脸上都是尘土，视频里韦德趴在某个建筑物的三楼露台边上，黄昏中的埃及城镇美丽灿烂，韦德翻转了摄像头，给诺兰指示拉西美斯二世神庙方向。视频的背景里始终充斥着一种令人难受的噪音，好像绵延不停的雷霆，好像无穷无尽的冰雹砸在铁皮上，在整整七分钟的视频里没有一秒钟间断过。直到韦德说苏丹的军队炸毁了从埃塞俄比亚北进的铁路，诺兰才意识到那是枪声。

收到这个视频后，诺兰给他发简讯，叫他立刻回来算了。韦德的回复迟了几个小时才送达，他说陆路都是哨卡和雷区，现在他们正在等水流从阿斯旺流向卢克索，到时候就可以坐船过去，军方给了他们许可证，还派人护送。即使现在三方已经打成了狗脑子，也约定不在尼罗河上交战，以供撤离平民。目前卢克索还是和平区，可以在那里安排一班飞机。

这对诺兰来说听上去特别不靠谱，他甚至连着做了两天噩梦，一次是梦见叛军在油管上开了官方账号进行舆论宣传，上传的第一则视频就是公开斩首韦德·沃兹，更可怕是诺兰点开它的时候就已经有十五万赞了。另一次是英国病人里的情节，他梦见自己开着老式的二战时期飞机进入沙漠，在某个洞窟里找到了已经变成木乃伊的韦德。

梦醒之后，诺兰登录绿洲查找飞机驾驶模拟教学程序，同时又一次问韦德近况。大概他们在水上行船韦德把手机掉进河里了，所以接近一个星期之后诺兰才收到回复。

我再也不来欧洲了。韦德说。

活着就好，还挑挑拣拣的。

这是他最后一次联系上韦德，诺兰接下来坚持了两三天，之后就放弃了。诺兰感觉自己的简讯一去不返，通向那个他从未去过的陌生土地，可能是天气变冷，人也变得容易多愁善感，诺兰感觉自己有点回到监狱时期，他想起那张贺卡，也想起了自己为什么向来抵触跟某人发展亲密关系。

这太烦人了，把你过半的精力都放在另一个人身上。

和他的医生例行聊天的时候，诺兰把这件事说了。

医生倒是比他还担忧。“如果，我是说假如，假如沃兹发生了什么事，你想过事情会变成什么样吗？”

“他的那几个朋友会继承他的股份，这我倒是知道，绿洲的钥匙大概会给莫罗保管……”

“我在说你。”

“哦，”诺兰回答，给韦德安排得明明白白，“我可以在现在这个项目里做个小彩蛋程序纪念他，内容是打开农场的某扇门发现有个帕西瓦尔在那里打游戏之类的。在开场就加上谨以本作纪念韦德·沃兹这句话——这绝对会促进销量。”

医生放下记录板，从眼镜上源瞪着他，过了五秒，诺兰叹了口气，说了实话。“我不知道。”

又过了一会儿，诺兰说：“……我倾向于不去想它。”

从心理医生那里出来，诺兰拿到了新的处方。这很不错，他的药量减少了。顺便一提，诺兰不知道韦德是从哪儿找到这家伙的，明明一副很严肃的模样，他却说性高潮有助于改善情绪，建议诺兰多去跟人上床。诺兰怀疑韦德多付了他钱。

走在街上，诺兰因为冷风将下巴缩进风衣竖起来的领子里，过了接近十分钟，他才意识到自己竟然在认真思考这个建议。

去酒吧也太浪费精力了，还是用韦德比较方便省事一些。诺兰有些戏谑地想，掏出手机订购了润滑剂和安全套。倘若真的有性爱之神(God of fuck)存在，这一刻祂绝对就盯着这里，因为诺兰的订单刚刚付款，在他站在路边等红绿灯的时候，提示音清脆地响起，韦德来电了。

诺兰没有第一时间接起，有那么一会儿，他只是呆呆地瞪着手机屏幕，觉得这也太滑稽了。

这是真的吗？

信号灯变绿了，身边其他等待的行人都纷纷向前踏上人行横道，诺兰站在原地，接听了电话。

“嘿，是我……诶？不开视频吗？嗯，也没什么关系，我就是快速问候一下。”韦德的声音听上去真是太让人怀念了，就连他尴尬的自问自答都听起来有点可爱。这么短短的一句话，诺兰忽然意识到一直以来自己有多想他。

只是一个多月而已，但酸涩猛地集中了诺兰，同时还有释然，放松，平和，这些天里的头一次，他想要微笑。

那些从对面过来的行人看见诺兰站在原地不动，偶尔都会多看他几眼。诺兰带着墨镜，此时感觉自己无坚不摧，什么都不在乎。“……还以为你被鳄鱼吃了呢，沃兹。”他对着手机说，声音很慢。当诺兰叫出韦德的名字的时候，他说得意味深长，这完全是下意识，本该不带任何暗示的，但刚刚的订单或许也影响了一点诺兰的发挥，韦德在电话那头说了声“老天啊”，一听诺兰就知道他绝对，绝对，绝对误会了。

“你是想吃了我，还是那种‘吃’了我？”韦德问，“因为你听上去两者都有。”

“我不知道该说什么了，困在战区接近三周，可以打电话之后你的第一反应就是开黄腔。”

韦德大笑起来。“我下飞机了！现在正一个个地给所有人打电话。你最近怎么样？听莫罗说你找到办法让自己忙起来了。”

“这么急着要房租吗？”诺兰反问。

真奇怪。他应当高兴的，但韦德说在给所有人打电话，所有人这个词让他清醒了一点。诺兰摸了摸脸，今早没有刮脸，他觉得自己大概看上去有点邋遢了。这通电话只是韦德打给所有和他有关系的人的几十个电话之一，他不该占用韦德太多时间，该死。诺兰感觉自己身上每一处都在发痛，如果韦德此时就在这里，诺兰能在众目睽睽之下拉起他的手，摘下墨镜吻他。

他甚至不知道韦德还是不是想要他。

“我得回公司处理一些事——”

“我想见你。”诺兰低声说。

韦德在电话那边沉默了几秒钟，当诺兰准备开始说点什么好收回这句话的时候，他开始恐慌了：“哦操。”韦德说，“我……”他结结巴巴的，“我——我不擅长这个，所以我就直说了把：你是想要分手之类的话，我得花一个晚上好好调整一下，告诉我……是坏消息吗？哦操，我不是……我不是那种胡搅蛮缠的家伙，你不用担心，大概事后几天里我得一个人在家靠冰淇淋和爆米花电影度日，但是我不会烦你的，狗屎，我做错什么了吗……”

“不，不是坏消息，我保证，冷静点。就是……普通地吃顿晚饭——”诺兰原本升起一半的笑容僵住了，“等等，韦德，你的意思是我们现在是在一起的吗？”

韦德听起来要死了，而且他那边有幸灾乐祸的笑声，真的，他那个八卦的助理绝对听完了全程。包括他那几个朋友甚至都在他身边，因为电话被拿远了，韦德喊了一句有必要吗，修？真的，有必要那？冰淇淋怎么了？

“——我连这个也误会了吗？”韦德回来了，崩溃而混乱地说，“我们……我接你出来的第二天莫罗就知道了，他说世上没有不透风的墙，于是主动把这事跟所有人说了。好吧这也和我几乎向我认识的每个人都做了恋爱咨询有关……我的错……你和他联系过，我以为他至少告诉过你那件事？——他们开了赌局，赌我们能在一块儿多久。”

诺兰把手机拿远了一点，重新看着屏幕上韦德沃兹的名字。他不知道该说什么，韦德那边好像也意识到自己说得太多了，此时陷入了死寂。而诺兰点开通讯录，把韦德·沃兹的名字改成了蠢货。

他前方的交通信号灯又变成了红色。

韦德开口了，可怜巴巴的：“……我想即使刚刚没有，现在你也想跟我分手了，是吗？”

“有点。”诺兰承认。

这回爆发出来的那段盖过其他一切的笑声明显是萨曼莎·库克的。这可真是尴尬到爆了。

“我今晚去你那儿。抱歉，真的很抱歉。我们到时候再聊吧。”韦德飞快地说。

蠢货已结束通话。

诺兰慢慢地把手机揣回口袋。站在他旁边的路人有些奇怪地看着他，应该在好奇为什么有人会在现实生活做出电影里才有的慢动作。

他在怀疑人生。诺兰不知道哪个更奇怪一点：是韦德竟然在他完全没意识到的情况下已经单方面做了他两个月的男友以及恋爱对象——原来这就是那些狗血花边小报还没被告到破产的原因；还是他发现自己竟然并没有生韦德的气，只是觉得他傻，太傻了，真的，恋爱咨询？韦德竟然真的那么干了？

诺兰没纠结多久。这个他错过了一班的信号灯重新变回了绿色，这一回他和人流一起向前走去，开始在心里计划今晚做什么当晚餐。

9.

炖牛肉，沙拉，烤土豆，红酒，蜡烛。

诺兰把这些都准备好了，然后看了看时间，发现才下午三点。他这才想起来没跟韦德确定好到底是几点，韦德说是晚上，那可是从六点一直到第二天早上这么长一段时间呢。

他把菜品都罩上保鲜膜，沙拉放进冰箱，去后院吹了会儿冷风。

等韦德来，会发现后院已经变了样子，荒草几乎都被修剪干净了，在找到工作前的那段闲得令人发疯的时间里，诺兰买了一大堆白色卵石，自己花了一周多的时间把地面整平，然后将它们铺满了接近四分之三的院子。靠近那颗大树的角落被空了出来，给维克多预留的小屋就在那底下，除了烧烤架和晾衣杆以外，空间还够他以后摆一个充气的简易泳池，那一侧靠近房子，可以拉一条水管出来，正好可以用来给狗洗澡。

诺兰在这儿站了一会儿，回忆着记忆里它荒芜残破的样子，意识到自己竟然对这样的生活感到很满意。

在夏天的时候这里会住起来很舒适。

四点钟过一点点的时候，诺兰来到书房，跟工作室的人开了一个简短的进度报告会议。库克现在负责广告平台投放这一块的部分，如果他们把demo再尽力改进到完美，或许就可以把它投到圣诞假期之后的游戏展上。既然韦德活着回来了，炒作方式少了一种，他就得想想别的办法。

跟库克谈肯定够折磨人，不排除她会新仇旧账好好地算上一笔，但那也是圣诞节之后的事了，诺兰决定眼下先不管这个，而且他发现自己已经不再怕了。字面意义上的，诺兰忽然感觉原本压在他心上的那些东西他都可以平和地接受。

韦德在闭目塞听地走自己的路上很有一套，他跟诺兰说过，在他准备做下一些确定会惹一些人不爽的事前后，他都会离开网络世界一阵，假装那些会动摇他选择的声音不存在。

这就像鸵鸟把脑袋塞进沙子里似的，但你猜怎么着？没什么大不了的。这世界并不会像人们关心它那样反过来关心人，有的人会纠集起来大声抱怨并假装他们就是全世界的声音，但那不是真的，世界只是沉默地承受着发生在它身上的一切，好的，坏的，它都一视同仁。

会议没花多久，下楼之后，诺兰又望了望车道，韦德还是没有来，天已经差不多快黑了，房间看起来很昏暗，他来到放在客厅的模拟机边，将踏板拉出滑轨，摆放在房间中央。他没上腰部控制器，诺兰打算对试玩章节的光影效果做一下微调，编辑器只需要目镜和用来调节数据输入指令的触控手套就能操作，他可以自由走动，随时保存下机。

打开模拟器，运行游戏，进入后台。

游戏尚未命名，他们有几个备选都还敲不定主意。demo章场地是上世纪八十年代西部一座农场，主要是解密和探索，诺兰挑了一个场景打算着重处理它，他指望这个画面能让人们在游戏展上对着大屏幕除了惊叹外说不出话。诺兰没指望做出个神作出来，只要那一分多钟的场景能让人在发售之后乐意掏钱就行。

接近二十分钟的游戏流程，前面都在阴暗破旧的老宅里钻来钻去，最后终于凑齐材料修好了机车，开着它直接撞破车库破损的大门驶进麦田。音乐在做了，人物旁白在做了，这个场景效果还不太够，诺兰戴上目镜和手套，拉取到相应位置。

画面需要再明亮一些，这里最好增加曝光，这里细节要对美工再强调一下，诺兰正身处这片还在搭建中的麦田，透过目镜他看的见每一穗麦子背后的代码。阳光大概在下午三点左右，但感觉差点什么，他抬起手，将太阳抓在掌心，调节光影。

最开始诺兰有些心不在焉的，他想着沙拉在冰箱里放多久会尝起来口感下降，又想着刚刚视频会议上跳到体感数据编辑师桌子上的那只猫。过了一会儿他想到，如果玩家之间互相触摸已经精细到绿洲里可以开情趣旅馆的程度，或许他们也可以把这点用在单纯的游戏建模上，可以细致到能让玩家在游戏里感受到亲自摸一只暹罗猫是种什么体验。这也能算是个卖点，说不定玩家能无视这游戏种种剧情漏洞，专注于这种划时代的设计理念呢。

顺着这个思路，诺兰打开自己刚收到的数据包，拉取了几组体感数据，实装之后进行微调。

这是个技术活，编辑器有功能边界，大概之前还没人想到要这么做，所以诺兰得花心思把这些因素全都一起配合起来。

他拖拽出最新一稿音轨，将它放到最大声，反复实验，接着是麦穗动态数据，再加上体感变量，三者放在一起比对，好，诺兰知道自己有思路了——但接着他又想起那只猫，宠物，啊，韦德要是有空，他们明天就得去把维克多领回来了，上次诺兰给收容中心打电话还是一周前，他得在去之前再跟人家电话预约一下——

诺兰忽然觉得不太对，他随手将修改保存，然后摘下了耳机。

正门正在合上，一个穿着机车夹克的韦德·沃兹走了进来，正将手里的伞挂在衣架上。

“嗨，你在工作吗？”韦德说，“希望我没打断什么。”

“你留着钥匙啊？”

“我敲了门，但你没听到，就用了备用钥匙。”韦德没变化太大，除了肤色，但现在诺兰没法看得那么仔细。他没摘目镜，游戏画面和现实世界此时在他眼中重合，在这昏暗的房间内，诺兰正身处一片一望无际的明亮麦海。麦穗的高度正好，只要垂下手，指尖就能感到麦芒的摇曳，它们轻吻手指，带出细碎的痒。

韦德没有开灯，他盯着诺兰目镜上的画面，慢慢向他走近。

诺兰抬手，启动了正常的时间流动。

风自他身后向前吹拂，卷过麦田，将麦穗一波波地推下，如同海浪的涟漪。阳光灿烂热情，慷慨地拥抱大地，将麦子变成流动的黄金。管弦乐爬上一个高潮，原本惆怅低吟的重奏随着一阵格外强劲的风骤然变响，它从诺兰架在脖子上的耳机里升起，飘荡在房间之中。诺兰忽然之间产生了一种感觉，他觉得自己立在一次金子融成的汹涌潮水中央，如同一块河中礁石，无法动弹，而韦德从水流奔向的前方，分开浪花，向他涉水而来。

最后，韦德来到了他面前，握住了诺兰没有戴手套的那只手碗。左手，上次诺兰这样觉得的时候，他在那上面留下了相当狰狞的几道疤痕，现在它们都痊愈了，韦德的拇指现在正轻轻摩挲着其中一道的边缘。

韦德看着诺兰目镜，通过那块小小的、透明的魔法光屏，和他以同一个视角共同注视这片广阔美好的天地。

“哇。”韦德由衷地说，“真漂亮。”

诺兰将目镜推上去，在这现实世界里没有开灯的客厅中央，揪住韦德的领子，将他拽过来接吻。

这个吻结束后，韦德看起来是彻头彻尾的过载。年轻人脸色通红，但他在尽力控制自己的表情——韦德向来很能装。他努力地屏住，即使嘴角不断地显露出想要傻笑的势头。“抱歉我来晚了。”他对诺兰说，“路上有点堵车。”

“没关系，我也就只是等了一小会儿。”诺兰回答。

五年。

也不算太久。

end

**Author's Note:**

> 为何字数统计不计标点符号【捶桌】简中标点符号很重要！


End file.
